CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE - ABSTRACT The UCSD Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) has contributed greatly to research progress in the past 30 years. Strong administrative management of the Center will be maintained during the renewal to set goals and direction, maintain a supportive environment for investigators, manage Cores, projects and personnel, and interact with University Administration, NIH, and researchers at other Centers. The ADRC will emphasize 3 research themes: 1) detailed phenotyping of early stages of AD, including Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI) and preclinical AD; 2) research into non-AD dementias; 3) Basic studies of neurodegeneration in AD and related disorders, emphasizing translational research. Specific Aims of the Administrative Core include: 1) Provide overall scientific leadership to the ADRC and advance its mission, ensuring that resources are available. 2) Oversee and support Cores and Projects of the ADRC. 3) Build synergy and collaborations with clinicians and researchers at UCSD and VA Medical Center. 4) Continue and strengthen collaboration with researchers at other outstanding biomedical research institutions in San Diego. 5) Partner with community organizations and health care networks to advance education and enhance recruitment. This includes the Alzheimer Association and other patient organizations, and physicians at large San Diego HMOs. 6) Solicit Pilot research projects each year, arrange for review and submission to NIA. 7) Provide sound fiscal management for the Center. 8) Communicate and meet annually with our External Advisory Board. 9) Interact with other ADCs, NACC and ADCS to support multi-ADC projects and initiatives, including clinical trials. 10) Liaise with NIA and NACC and attend semi-annual national AD Center meetings. 11) Ensure that ADRC staff are knowledgeable about and comply with regulations. 12) Maintain a detailed and updated website to highlight ADRC research, for the public and researchers.